Swords and Sorcery
by BostonMoon
Summary: What will happen when Merlin and Arthur grow closer than the Uther would like?
1. Hunting Rabbits

Merlin wondered what was taking Arthur so long as he waited in the forest. The dark green leaves of the trees allowed little light to filter through the canopy, leaving much of the forest floor in an ebony-green shadow. Merlin began to shiver, and anxious to know if night had fallen while he and Arthur had been hunting, he whispered,

"_ventus_." A wind rose from the ground and parted the dense canopy revealing the waning light of dusk.

Uncomfortably, Merlin perched on a rock and began to doze as he listened for the hoof beats that would mark Arthur's return. It was during one of these lapses into sleep that Arthur found Merlin awkwardly balanced on the rock. With a still bleeding rabbit slung over his shoulder, he made to rouse the warlock, but as his fingers were a hairsbreadth away from Merlin's shoulder, Arthur froze. Merlin looked so peaceful, his dark hair falling in his eyes, his lips slightly parted. Arthur listened to his friend's slow, even breaths and his eyes were drawn to the warlock's smooth, pale skin, that almost glowed from the light reflected off Arthur's armour.

The smell of rabbit stew awoke Merlin soon after. As he stirred, Arthur watched how the firelight played off Merlin's dark eyes.

"Sire?" queried Merlin as his master's gaze broke from his.

"Yes, Merlin?" replied Arthur.

"I…uh…" stammered Merlin as he tried to understand what he had just seen in Arthur's eyes.

"Yes, go on, Merlin" said Arthur, his tone back to its usual mocking quality.

"I'm supposed to cook you food, not the other way round." Merlin blurted out hastily.

"I never said this was for you," Arthur smiled then laughed, Merlin hesitantly joined him. Handing Merlin a bowl, Arthur's fingers brushed Merlin's and Arthur could have sworn he felt a tingle race through his body. Merlin quickly looked away. They ate in silence as the night birds began to call to one another.

Once the last of the stew had been devoured, Arthur stood up,

"Clear this mess up will you, Merlin. We leave at first light tomorrow."

"Yes sire" Merlin said obediently. Arthur walked to a nearby tree and lay down against it, drawing his blanket close to his chest. Unbeknownst to Merlin, Arthur watched as Merlin cleaned the trappings of the stew in the nearby stream, that's burbling could now be heard in the midnight silence. A sigh shuddered through Arthur's body and he imagined how Merlin's steady hand and agile fingers would feel against his own robust figure. Arthur watched as Merlin slipped into sleep a metre or two from him. Quietly, Arthur manoeuvred himself closer and only just managed to resist the urge to rest his hand on Merlin's curled back.


	2. First Light

As dawn broke Merlin felt something prod against his back. He felt his body seize with fear and his mind's internal catalogue searched for a spell.

"Merlin? Are you always this difficult to rouse?" asked Arthur, not expecting a reply, "come on, get up," he said as he poked Merlin with his finger, before rolling over in exasperation.

Merlin relaxed somewhat as the danger in his mind past to be replaced by confusion.

"Sire?"

"Good, you are awake. Fetch me some breakfast will you."

"Of course, but I need to know one thing: why are you so close to me?"

"What? You're the one who's close to me!"

"No, I'm not – you chose to sleep next to that tree. I remember."

"Merlin, you're just making things up. Now go and get my breakfast," said Arthur irritatedly. Annoyed, Merlin threw off his blanket and stomped over to the burnt out fire. Without thinking he muttered,

"_incendia_", causing the fire to roar into life. Arthur jumped up from his makeshift bed,

"What did you just do?!" he demanded incredulously.

"Nothing." Merlin replied quickly, "I mean, the fire it was still lit, I just breathed some air onto it, got it going again."

"There is no way that it would be blazing like that if it was still a spark. What did you do Merlin?!" Arthur shouted, his sword tip pressed against Merlin's chest.

"What do you think I did?" gasped Merlin as he felt the pressure of the sword against his ribs. Arthur stayed silent for sometime,

"You used magic," he said, more to himself than Merlin.

"Than is that such a bad thing?"

"Magic is dangerous, my father always taught me that."

"All I did was light a fire Arthur. What harm can that do?"

"You could use it against me, to take over the kingdom."

"Why on earth would I do that? I'm not interested in power. Anyway, you're my friend, Arthur."

"Don't say that! How could I ever be friends with a sorcerer?"

"Arthur, please. Listen to me; if I was going to attack you, wouldn't I have done it already. Wouldn't I have done it last night, when you were asleep?" This too was met with silence from Arthur, before:

"That would have been the smart thing to do, but you'd never do that Merlin," Merlin relaxed, "You're too stupid." Arthur grinned at Merlin.

"Just don't tell Uther. Okay?" begged Merlin.

"Of course, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you." Now it was Merlin's turn to be silent. Had he really heard that right? He looked at his friend: his golden hair that glinted in the dawn, his muscular body that commanded attention and obedience and his handsome face that was turned to him. Deep inside himself, Merlin felt a longing he did not recognise.


	3. The Prince's Return

Chapter 3: The Prince's Return

As Arthur and Merlin rode into the courtyard, Morgana watched from her bedroom window, the dreams from the previous night troubling her. Each time she shut her eyes she saw the flames surrounding Merlin, while Arthur stood nearby weeping. Why did she dream such terrible things?

"Gwen?" she called to her maidservant.

"Yes, my lady?"

"Could you have Arthur sent to me?"

"I'll see what I can do," replied Gwen with a slight curtsey.

Morgana sat at her oaken dressing table and began to brush her long, dark curls. Soon after, there came a knock at her door,

"Come in" she called, her eyes trained on her reflection. She saw Arthur enter but waited for him to speak before she turned around.

"I hope you didn't just call me here to watch you brush your hair. You have Gwen for that" said Arthur sarcastically.

"Of course not. I need to talk to you."

"Well, good..." Arthur motioned for her to continue.

"I...had a dream."

"We all have dreams, Morgana," replied Arthur, irritatedly.

"But this was different," she paused; "I saw you and Merlin burn at the stake" Arthur scoffed at this. "It's not funny! I could smell the smoke, feel the heat of the flames!" Morgana's Welsh accent had grown stronger as the more hysterical she became.

"Morgana, please. That's not going to happen. I don't know why you believe your dreams are true," Arthur said calmly.

"Fine. Don't listen to me, but whatever it is that is going on between you and Merlin, keep it quiet - Uther doesn't like change or surprises" Morgana's voice had grown icy and she turned back to the mirror.

Arthur shut the door quietly behind him. What had Morgana meant? It had obviously had to do with the hunt's events but how much did she know or guess? He felt sick to his stomach at the possibility of her knowing about his affection for Merlin. But was that enough to warrant being burnt at stake? Surely all it warranted was a slap on the wrist. So she must have meant the magic. But how could she possibly have known when he, who had spent nearly all his waking hours with Merlin, did not? Arthur's head began to spin. Maybe Merlin wasn't a sorcerer at all - maybe he'd just been joking? There had been a spark after all. Arthur felt a fool for believing Merlin now - it had obviously been a joke. He'd have in the stocks for that. That must mean that Morgana had just been winding him up. He wouldn't give her the pleasure of seeing him panic, so he resolved to carry on as normal, as soon as he sorted out Merlin - the affection he'd felt earlier that day for him had vanished in his hurt pride.


	4. Put Him in the Stocks

Arthur burst through the door to Gaius's chambers, causing Gaius to drop a small glass vial, it smashed into a thousand pieces and its liquid contents began to spread across the cold, stone floor.

"Sire, I must ask why you've so impetuously come to me" Gaius spoke, his eyes focused on the red glow of fury emanating from Arthur's cheeks.

"I'm looking for Merlin" said Arthur before pushing past Gaius, crunching across the broken glass and opening the door to Merlin's chambers so forcefully it seemed to come off its hinges. Gaius stood stunned before slowly lowering himself back onto his stool, eyes still focused on Merlin's chambers.

Arthur slammed the door shut behind him, waking Merlin from his slumber.

"…s'what…" said Merlin sleepily, still partly in his dreams.

"How dare you fool me into believing you were a sorcerer!" shouted Arthur, making Merlin start as he sat up in bed.

"What? I was telling you the truth" said Merlin, easing himself out of bed.

"Sure. Merlin, the most hopeless servant I've ever had is one of the most powerful men in the land. That isn't even funny, Merlin. Admit it, or I'll shall be forced to discharge you from my services – you lied to me."

"Honestly, Arthur, I'll prove it to you." Merlin looked around his room for something to use his magical abilities on.

"I know, I'll show you the dragon." Merlin said finally.

"The what?" "The dragon - the one your father has kept imprisoned for the past twenty years."

"Merlin, there aren't anymore dragons – they were killed in the Great Purge."

"Not this one." Merlin left the room. With Arthur's curiosity piqued, he followed the warlock.

Arthur caught up with Merlin as they reached some steep stone steps, descending into darkness. Merlin grabbed a nearby torch and led the way down. As they reached the bottom of the steps, Arthur could make out light ahead of him and pushed past Merlin, sword at the ready. He stopped, astounded.

"That will do you no good, young Pendragon. It took many armies to vanquish my brothers and no mortal sword can pierce my hide, regardless of the worth of the man wielding it," spoke the Great Dragon, his voice booming through the cave, he turned to Merlin,

"Why have you brought the young Pendragon here, warlock? It is not his destiny to slay me."

"I came to prove who I am to Arthur – he will not believe what I tell him" said Merlin, bowing slightly as he addressed the Great Dragon.

"You want me to convince him of your power, Merlin? I cannot do that, only you can fulfil your destiny, not I. All you have done is confused him. You must hope that this encounter with the Old Religion has not turned the young Pendragon into his father – terrified of what he does not care to understand." At this Arthur stepped forward,

"You know my father?" asked Arthur.

"Indeed. It was Uther who chained me to this rock" the Great Dragon lifted one of his hind legs, revealing a long silver chain that tinkled as it dragged across the rock.

"Why did he never tell me this?"

"Because to admit that he could not defeat me would mean admitting to his weakness – and also to his curiosity. Uther will not kill me, only imprison me. He is too afraid to face me but too intrigued by my powers to destroy me."

"My father would never be interested in magic. He's always preaching its disastrous effects!"

"There is much that you do not know of your father's relationship with magic. I would hold my tongue if I were you, until I knew more of the past. But let me tell you this – stick close to Merlin, Arthur. You're destinies are entwined so closely they appear as one." With that, the Great Dragon flew high into the caverns above, the chain clinking against the stones it flew past. The air pushed from its wings caused the torch in Merlin's hands to flicker out.

"_Aduro_" Merlin chanted, and a floating, sphere of blue-tinged light hung in the air before him and Arthur. Merlin turned round to face Arthur and was taken aback by the prince's expression – it was one of fear and confusion, mixed with regret. Arthur turned his back on the luminous orb and continued up the stairs in the dark, his head hung in shame. Puzzled, Merlin followed quietly, leaving ample room between himself and the prince. As Merlin walked up the stairs he felt his heart begin to ache and wished he'd said something to Arthur, not let him walk away.

Ahead, Arthur continued on to his chambers and felt his shoulders sag with each step. He felt sorrow for his father's inability to achieve his aim of eradicating magic, though he didn't agree with it. Alongside this he felt guilt for distrusting Merlin, he couldn't see how they could grow closer now that he had thrown Merlin's dark secret back in his face. Plus, his mind swirled with all that the Great Dragon had said. Even its existence confused him.


	5. Teach Me

Chapter 5: Teach Me

Arthur slumped onto his soft, goose-down bed. Kicking his boots off he stared at the ruby canopy above him and tried to centre his thoughts. Merlin had hidden so much from him – this was Merlin he was talking about! The boy who could barely accomplish a single chore without messing it up and, what had the Great Dragon called him? A warlock. Arthur vowed to know how Merlin achieved such a feat.

Gaius found Merlin face down on his bed,

"What have you done this time?" the old physician said, a note of teasing gracing his voice.

"Nothing" Merlin replied, muffled slightly by his pillow.

"Then why aren't you with Arthur?" Merlin sat up swiftly,

"I don't always have to be around Arthur, you know!"

"I didn't mean anything like that; I just meant that Arthur likes to keep you busy." Merlin lay back down again.

"Arthur wanted some time by himself." Gaius pondered this, still perched on the edge of Merlin's bed. Quietly he got up and left the room. Merlin was terrible at lying – Gaius was determined to find out what it was before it came back and hit Merlin in the face.

As Gaius went about his daily, primitive chemistry, Arthur approached him. He coughed a few times to alert Gaius.

"Well I'm glad you've gained more manners since you left sire, I cannot prepare medicines for you without my equipment" said Gaius without turning around.

"Of course, I fully appreciate your services Gaius, and I will ask my father if you may receive a payment to replace your vials that were damaged in my earlier rage." Gaius nodded his approval.

"But I've come to talk to you about something, something that you may have been unaware of" Arthur continued. Gaius' head jerked up at this,

"What are you talking about?" asked Gaius, his heart racing.

"It's about Merlin. He's not all he seems. I don't know how to say this but," Arthur paused uncertain on how to phrase it, Gaius nodded for him to continue,

"Merlin's a warlock." Gaius sat down.

"How did you come to this conclusion?" Gaius inquired.

"I witnessed it myself twice."

"Are you absolutely certain? A young man's life depends on this."

"I wish it was untrue but I can't deny it. I've witnessed more of the Old Religion in the last twenty-four hours, than I have in my entire life." The two sat in silence until, Gaius spoke,

"Before you disclose anything else, I must implore you to tell me if you have told anyone else."

"No. I would not want Merlin's life in danger."

"Good. Then we are agreed on that. Now what I am about to tell you must not leave this room, do you understand?" Arthur nodded his assent and sat across the rough work bench from the again man, who he now perceived as the man who had all the answers. Gaius began to describe Merlin's predicament and individuality.

Arthur rose to leave, but stopped before he was fully straight,

"I have one more question."

"Yes?"

"Teach me."

"Sire, you do not understand the seriousness of what you are suggesting." "To understand Merlin, and the situation he is in, I need to know magic. I need to understand it."

"I'm sorry sire, as much as I want to acquiesce this unusual request of my duties, my life is not as safe as your's, and even your's is on unstable ground." Gaius turned back to the solutions bubbling quietly on his desk. Arthur left, certain of his next move.


	6. A Spell Or Two

Arthur paced uneasily across the slate floor of his chambers. The fire roaring joyfully beside him did nothing to melt the ball of ice that was his nerves for what was to come.

"Sire?" Merlin said as he knocked on the door.

"Come in, Merlin" replied Arthur, purposefully positioning himself with his back facing his chamber door. Merlin quietly entered the room and waited for the prince's next instruction.

"You've rendered me speechless today, Merlin. A mean feat in itself" Arthur spoke, "It is what occurred today that I need to speak to you about." Merlin steadied himself for the inevitable punishment to follow these words,

"I want you to teach me" It was now Merlin's turn to be speechless.

"I'm not quite sure I understand what you mean sire. You want _me_ to teach _you_ what exactly?"

"Merlin, don't play games with me. I want to cast spells, to protect myself with the Old Religion."

"Really, I think you're making a big mistake, Arthur. Magic isn't that great."

"Listen to me – I need to know magic. Just think of all the times you've used magic to save me."

"Honestly, I never have."

"Merlin, don't lie to me. Gaius told me everything. All the great feats I am supposed to have achieved came about because of your help – defeating Knight Valiant, finding the _mortis_ flower, everything! Please, Merlin, I'm begging you – think of the good it would do Camelot to have a ruler who can defend them all frontiers, physical or magical. What if something went wrong and you weren't there and the situation called for magic? Please." Merlin looked into Arthur's brown eyes and couldn't help but be captured by them. It was not as if what Arthur had said hadn't made sense – it was perfectly logical and reasonable but it could jeopardise so much of both their lives, everything Merlin had learnt in his life at the palace conflicted with what Arthur was asking. But deep inside himself, Merlin couldn't help but feel a slight longing to share his gift with someone who appreciated it wholeheartedly. For that person to be Arthur, Merlin felt an indescribable warmth spread through his entire being at the thought of sharing such an intimate opportunity with him. As Merlin nodded, his heart was rewarded as Arthur's smile broke out across his features and the firelight cast them both in a warm, golden glow.

"Where do we begin?" asked Arthur. Merlin though for a moment before lifting his hand in the air, and bringing it in an arc in front of Arthur's face while speaking,

"_contego_"Arthur smiled as a translucent barrier appeared before Merlin. He mimicked Merlin's hand action,

"_contengo_" Arthur said proudly, before his smile faded as no barrier appeared. Merlin laughed,

"It's _contego_, not _contengo_, Arthur. You need to work on your pronounciation" he teased before ducking Arthur's mock blow.

"Alright, here goes: _contego_!" Arthur repeated, a shimmer appeared in the air in front of him before fading away.

"Did you see that, Merlin?!" Arthur cried triumphantly.

"Must be in your blood," pondered Merlin, "but you need to move your hand slower, the barrier needs... guidance." Merlin placed his hand on Arthur's forearm, the muscles in his fingers twitching slightly out of nerves, and gently led Arthur's hand through the air, Arthur whispered the incantation once more and the the shimmer appeared again, this time hanging in the air before Arthur. Hesitantly Arthur reached out to it and as his hand brushed against the shimmering light it felt as if it had brushed against a stone wall. Fascinated he repeated the action several times.

"How do I end it?" asked Arthur.

"Like this," said Merlin before sweeping his arm in a sideways motion, palm up. Arthur copied him and his mouth began to gape as he watched the barrier disappear.

"Neat, hey?" said Merlin, enjoying his friend's astonishment, "That will keep you safe from just about anything coming at you." Arthur nodded, eyes still wide at his achievement.


	7. In Memoriam of an Accusation

Unbeknownst to Arthur and Merlin, as they explored the depth of Arthur's magical potential, Uther had past by the chamber door, his curiosity piqued by the string of Latin words that were audible through the oak. Unsettled he'd retired to his own chambers shortly after his mind abuzz with the complications this would cause and the potential punishments it required. As he lay beneath his warm covers and watched the sun slowly begin to rise in the castle courtyard he settled on his plan, and as much as it pained him, he knew that he must continue his fight against magic at all costs.

Shortly after dawn, he summoned Arthur and his manservant to the throne room. Shaking slightly as he sat in his ostentatious throne, he began,

"As you both know, this kingdom has experienced twenty years of peace and prosperity after the ban on magic."

"Yes, father" Arthur spoke, while Merlin simply nodded.

"If you are both aware of this fact then why do you seek to destroy Camelot's health?" Arthur and Merlin stood shocked, how could they not have been aware of Uther's presence the previous night?

"The practice of magic cannot go unpunished, thus, your manservant, Arthur, will be burnt at stake. You will receive a lesser fate due to your vitality to the kingdom. I will only remove your powers of Prince of Camelot till you have once more proved your loyalty to the throne and the throne only. Guards! Take the sorcerer away!" As the guards seized Merlin and dragged him from Arthur's side, Arthur cried,

"No! Father! You do not understand!" Tears began to stream down his face as he looked at the terror apparent in Merlin's countenance. He could not help but sob, his heart ached and he felt as if his chain mail lying across it was searing into his flesh, desperate to destroy his humanity. Once Merlin had been removed, Uther began to speak again, his voice growing stronger in his own anger and pain,

"Do not say that I do not understand! I perfectly understand the desire to use magic to better the kingdom but I've tried and failed. Magic cannot be trusted! We must ensure Camelot's survival with only the lives and labour of our men and nothing else. Do not disobey me again in such matters, Arthur, as your blood will not save you a second time." With that Uther left the throne room and Arthur was left alone.

Uther strode down the halls to his chambers, unaware of all those who went by him. Igraine haunted his memory: her brilliant blonde hair that fanned across her back, her brown eyes staring into his own and her pale skin caressing his battle scars, were all saturated in the passing of time, resulting in her being more fiction than fact. Desperate to be alone with his memories he threw open his chamber door and growled for the guards to leave him be.

He perched upon the edge of the bed and buried his head in his hands. A multitude of questions and scenarios ran through his head: What if they'd never used magic to conceive Arthur? Would Arthur not be so inclined to the Old Religion, if they had continued to try naturally? What if Igraine had lived? What would she have done? How could he have been so blind to the manservant's powers? What would happen to the kingdom if Uther had to sentence Arthur to death?

Tears rolled down the old king's cheeks and he smashed his fist into the stone wall beside him. Ignorant of the pain he lay down on his bed and waited for anything to come along: death, distraction, salvation – they were all the same to him. About to give up, a knock came at the door.

"Enter," he said, hiding the emotion in his voice.

"Sire," spoke Gaius as he entered the king's quarters, "I am deeply grieved to hear of what has passed between the prince and his manservant. You must not blame yourself for what has occurred.

"Thank you, Gaius, I appreciate your friendship in such a time. I feel it is only you I can trust in these matters." Gaius nodded his approval but felt guilt writhe through him.

"I have prepared something to help you relax, in case you need a moment away from all that has happened" Gaius said, placing a small vial on the king's bedside table. The king nodded his approval before Gaius spoke again,

"If there is anything else that you require, do not hesitate to ask, sire." As Gaius took his leave, Uther stopped him by asking,

"Do you remember Igraine, Gaius?" With his back still turned Gaius replied,

"I do, sire. Every time I see Prince Arthur." Uther grew silent and Gaius left the king with his thoughts.

Hastily, Uther drank the vial Gaius had left and buried himself under his bed covers. The tasks ahead of him loomed like giants, eager to rip his last shred of humanity from his soul.


	8. Locks and Lightning

As soon as Arthur felt assured that Uther had indeed left the throne room, he fled to the dungeons, hastily following the path the guards had dragged Merlin along. He caught up with them as they thrust Merlin into a cell, his face glancing off the stone floor. Arthur halted as the guards left and could only stare at the state of Merlin. His face was beginning to bruise and bleed from the guards' brutality and his expression was utterly blank.

"Merlin? I promise I'll get you out," said Arthur as he knelt down beside the bars and reached his hand in between the iron rods. Merlin turned away from he and muttered,

"Maybe this was supposed to happen. It might be my destiny to die now. I've taught you how to protect yourself; you won't need me now to unite the land of Albion."

"No. Merlin" said Arthur, his heart breaking at his friend's utter acceptance of his situation, "I'll always need you. I'm…. always a prat. Remember? I need you there to remind me – no one else is brave enough or stupid enough to." Merlin laughed softly at this but covered it with a cough. He couldn't let Arthur know the absolute dread he felt.

"Goodbye, Arthur" he said quietly. With that Merlin moved to the furthermost corner of the cell where he was obscured from Arthur's vision. Slowly, Arthur rose from his knees, his hands sliding down the cold bars of the prison cell, with one last look at Merlin his mind became set on his next course of action.

Rushing to Gaius and Merlin's shared chambers he was oblivious to the stares his behaviour attracted, as news of the most recent scandal made its way through the castle. Bursting through the chamber door, Arthur was relieved to find Gaius was out and sprinted to Merlin's private chamber. Throwing clothes and other possessions, Arthur scrabbled around on the floor, searching for where Merlin had left his magical tome. His efforts fruitless, he rose to his feet. Since when did Merlin actually look after something! With unnecessary caution, he gingerly opened Merlin's cupboard. Inside, wrapped in a red cloth, was the volume he'd been looking for.

Enchanted by its potential, Arthur slowly sat down on the end of Merlin's bed and stroked the cover. Inhaling deeply he flicked through the pages until he found the spell he wanted. Turning to the window, he whispered "_permissum pluit_" while bringing his arm down in a vertical swipe. Nothing happened. Again he repeated the phrase and motion. Once again nothing happened. He cursed and threw the book aside. As he sat again on the bed, wondering what his next move should be, the distant sound of thunder began to roll towards the castle. Jumping up, Arthur ran to the window and watched as the people in the courtyard hurried for shelter as the sky opened up and a heavy rain began to fall. Happily Arthur retrieved the book and returned it to the cupboard before racing back in the direction of the dungeons.


	9. Versatility

As Arthur reached the entrance to the dungeons, his father stepped out from the doorway.

"Go back." Uther told Arthur, blocking the way to the inmates.

"What? Father, I just want to see Merlin, make sure he's okay." Arthur replied, confused.

"And I said go back!" Uther shouted, anger distorting his features, "You have no business with that sorcerer, unless you to would like to be set alight at dawn tomorrow."

"He's my friend, father!" Arthur shouted back before adopting a more pleading tone, "I can't even say goodbye?"

"No." Arthur began to walk away, but Uther stopped him by saying, "Your presence isn't desired at the execution tomorrow either. I will not have my power undermined by my own son's obvious fascination with magic." Arthur glared at him and stormed off to the armory, fully aware that he would be unable to disobey his father's wishes without jeopardizing his own future.

Once he reached the armory he grabbed the nearest sword and mace and began to belt all the practice targets in sight. His blows came fast and strong, reducing many targets to mere splinters and shards. Soon he fell exhausted but his anger still raged through him, demanding satiation. He sank to the floor and ran his hand along the blade of the sword and admired its preternatural sheen. As he admired the strange inscriptions in the blade's refined edge he remembered part of what Gaius had told him – Merlin had the Great Dragon burnish a sword with its flame, a sword that could only be wielded by Arthur himself. Forgetting his prior exhaustion, he jumped up from the floor and headed back to the dungeons.

Carefully, he peered round each corner to ascertain where the guards were. As he rounded the corner closest to Merlin's cell he lingered, unsure of whether to spend precious time by Merlin's side and risk the guards seeing him or to let Merlin be. As he debated this, Guinevere tapped his shoulder. Spinning on his heel, hand on his sword, Arthur relaxed when she simply smiled at him and he knew he faced no danger.

"Gwen? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was going to ask you the same question, sire?" she replied coolly.

"Yes, I was just… uh… checking on the guards. Making sure they were keeping watch."

"Of course," nodding but her tone described her disbelief, "Not wanting to be out of line, sire, but I don't think you should be seen here, your father is raging upstairs with Morgana. You've really, uh, ruffled him. But not her it seems, she's quite impressed" Guinevere stopped when she saw Arthur's gaze had become distant,

"Yeah, well… so what are you doing here anyway?"

"I came to see Merlin, of course." She said, somewhat flustered, "I've brought him dinner."

"Yes. Right, I should have known. You couldn't do me a favour, could you?"

"This favour, it wouldn't be distracting the guards would it?" she asked, a teasing smile accompanying her gentle tone.

"Yeah." Arthur nodded, a grin breaking across his face for the first time that day.

"I'll see what I can do." Arthur watched as she sauntered over to the guards and easily struck up a conversation, he quickly sprinted past the cells and onto the final landing before the Great Dragon's cave. Like Merlin had done only days prior, he grabbed a nearby torch and headed down the stairs.

Turning the corner into the cave, he saw the Great Dragon peering at him with great interest.

"You came back, Arthur, Prince of Camelot." It noted.

"Yes. I need to ask you a question." Arthur said, drawing the sword from its scabbard at his waist, "Am I meant to kill my father?" The dragon laughed and bent its head lower, bringing his face closer to Arthur's,

"Young Pendragon, you do amuse me. I wonder how long it took you to come to that conclusion? You were right when you told Merlin you need him, you are too rash, too eager for a fight," The Great Dragon paused, "too much of a prat if you like," it said with the barest smile, just revealing its yellowing teeth, "Your destiny is to unite the land of Albion, not to throw it into chaos."

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"You must do what Merlin did for you – teach."

"What, I don't understand."

"Young Pendragon, do not think that you and Merlin are alone. Magic is all through Uther's court, he simply refuses to see it. Dwell on the past and the revelations you have found and you will know what you must do." The dragon flew high as this sentence reverberated off the cave walls. Arthur watched and was taken in by the majestic beauty of the sight. He sat down, his back against the cave wall, and began to ponder the Great Dragon's meaning, while silence swallowed the cave.


	10. Allies

Arthur's impatience prevented him from remaining very long in the cavern. Desperate for distraction, he darted past the guards and entered Gaius and Merlin's shared chambers. He found Gaius, once more, preparing a potion.

"Sire," Gaius nodded at Arthur's approach.

"Uh, do you need help, Gaius?" Arthur asked hesitantly.

"Always, sire. If you'd like to help me finish this draught for the Lady Morgana, I'm sure it'll take your mind off whatever it is you are trying to escape." Gaius winked and smiled at Arthur, and Arthur visibly relaxed.

"You heard then," Arthur said sitting across for Gaius.

"Indeed. Do not blame yourself, Arthur. I understand a young man's desires to better the world with the supernatural, but it is a difficult balance to maintain – to have power but to risk it crumbling around you. Your father has my support in his ban of magic, as troublesome as it may be."

"So you think that Merlin _should_ be burnt at stake?"

"Heavens, no! I know Merlin – his powers may be extensive and incredible, but Merlin does not wish ill towards anyone."

"Yes… he's a wonderful person." Arthur sighed and stared at his hands in his lap. He remembered Merlin's touch and shuddered. After tomorrow, Merlin would be gone. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he asked Gaius,

"Do you want me to take that to Morgana?" Gaius nodded his approval and handed Arthur the draught.

Arthur climbed the multitude of stone staircases that separated the Court Physician's chambers from the King's ward. As he went to knock upon Morgana's door, he heard sobbing from within. Inhaling deeply, he knocked firmly, but secretly hoped to not be heard.

"Come in," Morgana, called her voice somewhat tired as if she'd been wailing for some time. Arthur entered and was taken aback by Morgana's red-rimmed eyes.

"I, uh, Gaius made this for you, to stop your nightmares." He said, unsure of where to look.

"Thank you, Arthur." As Arthur went to leave, Morgana said,

"Please, Arthur, stay with me." Arthur stopped, unsure.

"Arthur, please. I need to talk to someone - I need to talk to you." Arthur nodded and sat on Morgana's plush bed. Rising from her position at her dressing table, Morgana joined Arthur on the edge of the bed. Rubbing her arms, she said,

"I dreamt this."

"You what?"

"I dreamt about Merlin being burnt. I saw it, I could smell the smoke."

"I remember you telling me..." Suddenly the Great Dragon's words became clear in Arthur's mind.

"What else have you dreamt and had come true?" he questioned her.

"Many things that I wish hadn't come to pass."

"Morgana, what if there was a way that you could save Merlin and stop his execution. Would you take advantage of it?"

"Of course."

"Even if it meant risking your life?"

"Arthur, what do you have in mind?"

"_Permissum pluit_" Arthur smiled encouragingly at Morgana but her face remained blank,

"What does that even mean?"

"It's magic, Morgana. It'll make it storm, putting out the flames."

"I see. But even if that did happen, how would that save Merlin? It'd only postpone his death."

"I know, but it'll be much easier to set Merlin free if he's not on fire."

"You're saying we're going to break him out of the dungeons. Why can't we just do that now?"

"Because the guards are far too alert, and so is father. Tomorrow, they'll be more relaxed, plus we'll have time to prepare."

"You still have your keys to the dungeon cells then, Uther hasn't taken them off you yet?"

"No, he believes I will not risk my own life for Merlin's."

"So why are you going to?"

"It's... complicated. I, well, I'm not ready to be without him."

"Uh huh."

"Look, the point is, we can save Merlin."

"What happens when we do break him out? Uther's not exactly going to let him walk free."

"I know, there's a place Uther won't dare to search that Merlin can hide until we can get him out of the castle."

"Alright, but your plan still hinges on my being able to do magic. Can't you? That's why Uther's executing Merlin, isn't it?"

"Yes, but I'm banned from going anywhere near the execution, and that spell needs to be done up close."

"But why do you think I can do magic though?"

"Morgana, your dreams come true - doesn't that strike you as a little bit supernatural?"

Morgana stayed silent for some time before nodding her agreement.

"Teach me," she said.


	11. Action

To avoid detection, Morgana and Arthur huddled in the furthest corner of Morgana's room and only whispered. Morgana felt like her and Arthur were small children again, sharing secrets that no one else knew. Unfortuantely, this time, if they were found out it could mean their certain deaths. As another aid to undetection, Arthur chose only for Morgana to practise the defence spell, rather than to have Uther grow suspicious of the number of thunder storms in a night. By the small hours of the morning, Morgana felt confident in her magic ability and they each retired to bed, knowing that their plan must be put into action at first light.

Just before dawn, Morgana was awakened by Guinevere, who looked as if she had past the night crying. Morgana enlightened Guinevere to Arthur's plan.

"Will you need me?" asked Guinevere, desperate to help.

"Tonight, we will need all the help we can get distracting the guards and getting Merlin the key."

"Oh, well, I'm bring him dinner again, I can slip it to him."

"Gwen, are you sure? Remember, one slip and all of our lives are wasted, not just Merlin's."

"I know, my lady. I'll be careful." Morgana nodded.

"Uther has called for you to be present at his side for the execution in the next hour, as well my lady."

"Good."

As the sun began to rise over the forests of Camelot, and its golden light began to fill the castle courtyard, Merlin was led to the pyre. He hadn't slept at all that night and he felt as if he were simply in a dream. Roughly, he was hoisted above the kindling and was tied to the single wooden pillar. His brain seemed to shut down, accepted his fate and seemed to leave his body vacant. Merlin felt himself watch these preparations from high up and could not feel ay ounce of self-pity.

As a crowd began to gather, Uther, followed by Morgana, appeared on one of the castle balconies.

"People of Camelot, we are hear today to witness exactly what happens to those who dare to practise magic. Let this be a lesson to you all - let the flames be lit!" Uther cried. As the flames began to embrace the kindling and leap closer to Merlin, Morgana eased herself out of Uther's field of vision and muttered,

"_Permissum pluit_" while moving her hand in the motion Arthur had showed her. No clouds appear on the horizon. Morgana's heart began to beat faster and she tried the spell again. Overcome with anxiety, she felt tears begin to fall down her face, acutely aware of how she could not save Merlin. As she was about to let herself succumb to her emotions, she saw a great shadow encompass the castle courtyard. She looked up and saw the darkest storm cloud she had ever seen, smiling she watched as a heavy rain drenched the pyre and saw a look of incredulity pass across Merlin's face. Beside her Uther's face grew dark,

"Silence!" he cried, as the masses began to chatter excitedly, "It would appear that this man was not meant to die today - but he will tomorrow!" Uther spun on his heel and his cape billowed behind him.

***

"My lady," said Guinevere as she entered Morgana's chambers.

"Are you ready?" Morgana whispered, fearful of Uther's possible presence outside her door. Guinevere nodded. Morgana silently passed her the key Arthur had given her earlier that day and Guinevere slipped it into a pocket in her shift.

"Good luck," Morgana whispered and Guinevere headed to the dungeons.

As Guinevere descended the final staircase to Merlin's cell, she saw Arthur waiting around the corner. They nodded at each other before Guinevere walked to Merlin's cell, carrying a plate of bread and cheese, the key hidden amongst them. The guards nodded their approval and returned to their game of cards. Merlin looked at Guinevere quizzically when he found the key, but she waltzed over to the guards and engaged them in conversation, with their backs to Merlin. Arthur hurried into Merlin's view and silently urged him to use the key. Quietly, Merlin turned the key in the lock and tip-toed over to Arthur. Grabbing Merlin's arm, he dragged him towards the staircase to the Great Dragon's permanent prison.

"Why are we going down there?" he hissed at Arthur.

"No one's going to look for you here." Arthur replied.

The two men flashed down the stairs and emerged in the cavern.

"So you are freed then, young warlock, but only to come into my dungeon." said the Great Dragon as he spied them.

"We need your help. You have to hide Merlin." Arthur begged the Great Dragon.

"And why should I do that?"

"Because Merlin and I will be killed if he's found. You know all about destiny, it's not supposed to happen is it!" shouted Arthur, as he grew hysterical, fully aware that the guards would have noticed Merlin's disappearance.

"I suppose, young Pendragon, that I can help you this time." The Great Dragon reached its long neck to the entrance of the cavern and Merlin held onto its scales as it drew back to the enormous stalagmite that it sat upon.

"Stay behind me at all times" it muttered to Merlin, "Now, young Pendragon, you must be going. I can hear your father upstairs, and I doubt he'll be pleased to see you here."

As Arthur turned to run, he heard Uther's voice echoing down the stairs,

"Search all of the castle! I will not have my authority undermined by a servant, magical or not!"

Arthur had no idea of where to hide and had less than a minute to panic, for as he turned around and around looking for some hidden corner, his father appeared through the cave opening.


	12. Confrontation

"What have you done, Arthur?" asked Uther, his voice dripping with venom, "I should have known you wouldn't stand by in silence. Now where is the warlock?" Before Arthur could respond the Great Dragon spoke,

"I have been waiting to see you again, Uther Pendragon."

"You. What spite have you filled my son's head with?"

"Only the truth, Uther, I see no point in lies like you. Arthur's destiny cannot begin while you are still present. That destiny is tied to Merlin, so unfortunately for you, he cannot be executed so early in his life."

"How dare you speak as if you know the future!" Uther drew closer to the edge of the precipice, eyes glowing with rage.

"Of course I know the future, Uther Pendragon, because I play a vital role in it - Arthur and Merlin both know that they are floundering in the mists of time, waiting for their lives to begin while you still reign, but neither are willing to fix the problem. That is where my destiny meets theirs'." With that the Great Dragon inhaled sharply before releasing a torrent of blue and gold flame that greedily devoured Uther's frame. To protect himself Arthur whispered the incantation for a shield of protection and could only watch as his father, both hated and loved, melted in the flames, for a split second his skeleton still stood, held up by the ferocity of the flame, its jaw grew slack, as if in shock, before the entire body was reduced to a pile of ash. The Great Dragon halted its flames and looked proudly upon his work. Both Arthur and Merlin stood aghast - it was now their turn to take the reins of Camelot. The Great Dragon allowed Merlin to cross back to Arthur, who was now shaking uncontrollably, racked by guilt, grief and a flood of tears. Merlin put his arm awkwardly around him and felt Arthur draw closer, and he began to weep on Merlin's shoulder. For some time they stood there, the Great dragon simply watching, entranced by the displays of emotion it had not seen in its twenty years in the cavern.


	13. New Dawn

The castle chambers were grim and sombre, as the castle mourned the lost of the king. Arthur sat upon his father's throne and accepted the apologies and condolences paraded before him without hesitation, while his mind remained in the Great Dragon's cavern. He now understood why his father had imprisoned it there. Sighing, Arthur asked for the chambers to be cleared of everyone except Merlin, who he had pardoned several days earlier.

"So your coronation's this afternoon?" Merlin asked unnecessarily. Arthur sighed and nodded.

"You nervous?"

"I don't know what I feel anymore, Merlin. I don't know if I miss him or am glad that Camelot can heal." Merlin needed no clarification to who 'him' was. Arthur continued,

"I just don't want to be alone in this." Merlin was silent, considering Arthur's meaning before,

"Well, I'm sure Morgana will be there for you, and, um, you'd have pick of any girl in the kingdom."

"That's not what I meant, Merlin."

"...I know." There was silence between them before Merlin added,

"What are you going to do?"

"What we were always going to do - let magic back in, to breathe life into this place." Arthur smiled for the first time in several days and Merlin felt a wave of relief and adoration surge through him.

"I hope I'm not out of line here, but," with that Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur, he felt Arthur stiffen before relaxing and encircling Merlin with his own strong arms.

"Good luck." Merlin said as they released one another.

***

Arthur stood before his people, after his coronation, on the balcony his father once used to watch and proclaim executions,

"Today, is a new dawn for Camelot. The miseries and terrors of the past will be wiped away on a clean slate, and a new age of peace and prosperity will reign. With that I am lifting the ban my father placed on magic twenty years ago - magic should not be feared, it should be mastered to help those who are struggling, as the court's newly appointed sorcerer showed me." Arthur winked at Merlin, and Merlin laughed happily, "I encourage you all to approach the court sorcerer for queries on the limits of magic, and if you encounter anyone abusing magic as my late father too frequently saw." Arthur bowed and the crowd broke into uproarious applause.

"Congratulations, Arthur," Morgana said with a curtsey, "You truly are a wiser man than your father was."

"Morgana, I don't know if that's really true, I've only just begun, I have years ahead me to be, well, a prat." Morgana laughed and took her leave, seeming to float up the stairs to her chamber. Arthur watched her go, and wondered if she had truly grieved yet. She may have complained of Uther's cruel ways but he had been her father essentially for nearly a decade, for her to shed no tears at his passing, worried Arthur. Merlin distracted him from his thoughts but motioning that they too should take their leave of the townspeople. As Arthur followed Merlin's advice he couldn't help but ponder the future - if he and Merlin were to stay entwined by destiny for all eternity. Arthur had been too afraid to face the Great Dragon once more, he knew that his emotions would overpower him and he wold commit an act that he would regret, if he was alive at the end of it. As Arthur made it back to the throne room, he felt the castle shake slightly and heard a distant roar that seemed to well up from the castle itself. The Great Dragon definitely was unavailable for visitors it seemed. It was in a fury over its continued imprisonment - it felt that its deed deserved the greatest reward, its freedom. Arthur resisted to bury his face in his hands at the prospect of what he was to do with the Great Dragon, he felt Merlin's hand rest on his shoulder and pulled himself together,

"The first court of Camelot, under the reign of King Arthur, shall commence," Merlin spoke his voice filled with pride.

**THE END**

**Author's Note**: Hope you've enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Thank you to everyone who has left reviews - it makes writing future chapters so much easier if you know someone's actually reading it and enjoying it.


End file.
